


Your Happy Ending

by sherlockianmistake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad Sherlock, Serial Killer John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianmistake/pseuds/sherlockianmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end he wanted Sherlock to be happy.</p>
<p>(I don’t own BBC Sherlock and its characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock and its characters.  
> Hello readers! This is my first complete Sherlock fanfic but not my first fanfic so I have written them before. So you can comment about grammar or anything because English is not my mothertongue.  
> Enjoy!

I sat on my favourite chair in our living room at Baker Street. My thoughts were on crimes because a serial killer was in London. The case had been very difficult. I couldn’t find any clues at the crime scenes. Anything didn’t connect the murders. Only clue was that victims were adults. The serial killer had killed four victims.

I thought what kind of person he or she would be? Was she/he genius like myself or was the killer a psychopath? These kills didn’t seem to be Moriarty’s work. He wouldn’t play like this. The man always announced himself and his mystery. It was a challenge for me. I haven’t ever seen so perfect murder. It meant many cups of tea and thinking in Mind Palace at nights and days.

John turned radio on and music filled the room which made me notice the Doctor’s presence. The day has turned to late evening. John grabbed my hand gently. He asked me to dance. I stood up and I was happy and surprised. I couldn’t say no. I loved dancing but anyone didn’t know about this.  Not even John. We swayed slow waltz. We didn’t step each other’s toes because I let John lead our dancing. Everything was perfect. Maybe this was too perfect. This moment have to be remembered. This memory wasn’t worth to delete. I will make new room for this in my mind palace.

I felt myself happy. I smiled real smile to him which wasn’t usually seen on my face. I wish that anybody will not take my Doctor away. John was my sun. John was my angel. John was my universe.

Doctor touched my lips which made me confused. What he was going to do? I had to admit to myself that I wasn’t good in social situations.  Sometimes I didn’t know how to behave.

Best thing in John was that he was unpredictable. He wasn’t open book like everyone else in this planet. I felt our lips touched. Stomach had stingy but good feeling. I remembered mother once said that butterflies starts flying but there weren’t any of them. I answered little bit clumsily to his kiss. I closed my eyes and I let my emotions take me which wasn’t usual me. I felt hands embracing my back. I knew that army doctor was stronger of us. My appearance made people think that I was the stronger one. This was better than drugs. Why I always had to choose bad choices? I wish I had met John earlier in my life. Many years has thrown away. Our lips separated. We breathed deeply that we could get oxygen.

“I love you Sherlock”, John whispered cliché sounding words  .

I don’t know could I be happier? I should be a cold and emotionless. How he managed to melt all these icy walls inside me? I’m not sure. Love is just chemical reaction. How it made everything feel better. I have seen and experienced terrible things but it felt like that these bad events would disappear in this world.

I said earlier that I am married to my work but I didn’t know how quickly John came part of my job. Gradually I started miss John more and more. I let ex-army Doctor just piece of myself and finally I noticed that I was completely his.

“John.”

Doctor pulled me nearer. We touched ourselves with full body. I didn’t understand why he started to show his affection now? Usually John made clear that he wasn’t gay. I looked at him. I was confused.

“You constantly say that you are not gay.”

“I don’t look other men than you Sherlock. You are so special to me”, John told me.

I didn’t know what to answer. Once in my life I didn’t know what to say. I had answer for everything. I closed my eyes again and I let man kiss my neck and stroke my hair gently. I didn’t know that touch can do miracles. Is this the reason why people are so addicted to touching? Phone rang on my table but I didn’t care about it. It was probably Mycroft or Lestrade. Why they can just shut up when I had more important things! John stopped kissing my neck. We just hugged each other. I smelt his cheap shampoo.

“Sherlock. I am that serial killer who you have tried catch lately”, John confessed.

It felt like my heart skipped few beats. I looked at his face. I couldn’t find any sign of lying.  I knew that Doctor was poor liar. Maybe he just joked and I didn’t understand it.

“You are joking”, I said lightly.

It couldn’t be true. John Watson knew what was wrong and what was right. He wouldn’t kill for fun. John will only kill if I was in danger. Then he wouldn’t hesitate to pull to trigger.

“I am not joking.”

This has to be some kind of mad dream. I will wake up on the floor without any memory how I fell asleep and John would wake me up. I felt sting in my tight. Contents of syringe went inside me.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

I heard fear in my voice. My pulse rose.

“With this poison you won’t feel any pain. You fall eternal sleep “, John answered calmly.

“Why do you do this?”

“I wanted to make your happy ending. Sherlock you don’t need to suffer any more.”

I wanted to live because John was with me. He made pain feel little bit more tolerable but I didn’t want to go yet. Why I couldn’t deduce that John was serial killer? Did love make me blind or I just couldn’t observe this?

My body started feel numb. I started to fall but John took me before I touched cold floor. Doctor carried me on my bedroom. John carefully dropped me on the bed.

“I wanted that you leave painlessly as possible. I researched you. I wish that I could have been there when you needed love the most. You have suffered too much”, John said in sad voice.

 I wanted brush his tears away but my hands didn’t move, Sentimental. Why he cared so much? I knew that I have caused my pain in my past. In this moment I didn’t want to go alone from here.

“John. Will you come for me?” I asked silently.

These were my last words. Should I be angry, happy or sad? Watson decided end my life like a god. Maybe I wasn’t ready to leave but maybe this was the best choice. John kissed last time. Did serial killer killed me or did angel gave his amnesty? I think that John was saving angel. I don’t believe in God but I believe in angel named John, He appeared in my life and made it better.

I closed my eyes. I was happy forever.


End file.
